In conventional mixing and/or paving systems, a driver cab may be positioned at the front of the paving system with an aggregate bin located behind the driver cab. During a paving operation for a traffic lane, a loading vehicle or other vehicle bearing aggregate will typically have to approach the mixing/paving system from a different lane due to the location of the aggregate bins relative to the loading vehicle in order to refill the aggregate bins from the side. More specifically, the conventional mixing/paving system will have to halt forward movement and cease paving operations while a vehicle is driven into close proximity of the aggregate bins of the conventional mixing/paving system, which needs to be done to allow a vehicle to accurately release aggregate into the aggregate bin. In some situations, where the operation of the conventional mixing/paving system is in an area with limited access to the lane being paved from the side, the conventional mixing/paving system is moved out of the traffic lane being paved, the aggregate bin is refilled, and the conventional mixing/paving system is moved back to the traffic lane being paved to resume paving operations. Further, in conventional mixing/paving systems, the mixing of the aggregate and binding material is implemented in one device and the placing of the mixed aggregate and binding material is performed by another device.